


Doctor/Rose Prompt Ficlet Collection (Volume Two)

by perfectlyrose



Series: Doctor/Rose Prompt Ficlet Collection [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 22:22:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16105019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlyrose/pseuds/perfectlyrose
Summary: Small ficlets and drabbles written from prompts on tumblr.Ships, ratings, and warnings in specific chapter titles & summaries.





	1. Nine x Rose + things you said when you were drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Nine x Rose  
> Prompt: things you said when you were drunk  
> Rating: all ages

“Do you ever wonder…” Rose cut herself off as she stumbled.

The Doctor tightened his arm around her, keeping her upright. They were on their way back to the TARDIS after a celebration on Gryix. Rose had sampled the local liquor before he could warn her that it was extremely potent for humans and now she was swaying on her feet.

“Wonder what, Rose?” he asked.

“Nothing, it’s stupid,” she said.

“No, tell me,” he urged.

Rose was silent for a moment. “Do you ever wonder where we would be if you hadn’t come back to ask me to come with you again?”

The Doctor’s mind skipped back to the weeks he’d spent travelling between the first and second time he asked her. He’d found himself reaching for a hand that wasn’t there and turning every time he saw a certain shade of blonde hair. He’d spent those weeks with a constant ache in his hearts but he relished it - the ache meant that he was alive, that he was  _feeling_  things again.

The moment he’d remembered that he hadn’t offered Rose all of time along with space, he’d known he had had the reason he’d been looking for to go back.

“I might’ve ended up working down at the butcher’s,” she mused. “Beans and toast life full of regret that I didn’t take you up on your offer.”

“So you don’t regret coming with me?”

“Not for a second,” she assured him. “Well, maybe a second or two when you got me home a year late but that was a while ago.”

He chuckled. “Fair enough.”

“So, do you?”

“Do I what?”

She thumped his arm. “Don’t be so thick, I’m the drunk one here.”

“Think that’s the problem,” he teased.

“Rude.”

“Do I what, Rose?”

“Wonder.”

“Yeah,” he admitted. “But I’m glad I did ask a second time and you agreed to come along.”

“Better with two, yeah?” She asked, looking up at him with a smile.

“Yeah.”


	2. Nine x Rose + things you always meant to say but never got the chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Nine x Rose  
> Prompt: things you always meant to say but never got the chance  
> Rating: all ages

The Doctor can feel his body failing after the vortex energy flows out of him and back into the TARDIS. Everything aches. Pain radiates out from his joints, from the base of his neck. It travels down every capillary of his circulatory system and he knows this particular pain, even though how he arrived here is unique.

He’s going to regenerate.

He sets Rose down and gently brushes her hair back from her face. She seems to be coming out of this ordeal better than him and he is so grateful for it. He will gladly pay this price for the both of them.

A flash of gold shimmers through the skin of his hand - regeneration energy making itself known. He watches it flare and fade and then stumbles to the console to send them into the Vortex.

The gold flashes again and he sees Rose step from the TARDIS wreathed in it. He blinks away the memory and looks at Rose, his Rose, so still sitting there.

He wonders if she’ll wake up before he changes.

He wishes he’d thought to warn her that regeneration was a possibility.

He wishes he had time to tell her everything he’d always meant to.

( _You’re brilliant, beautiful, inspiring. You saved me when I didn’t think anyone could. You make the universe brighter.)_

_(I love you. I love you. I love you.)_

He just hopes that she stays, that she understands, that he will be someone she can love. He hopes that he can be someone who deserves to be loved by her.

(He hopes that he will still love her as much as he does now.)

He takes a deep breath and looks over at Rose just as her eyes flutter open and braces himself to say goodbye.


	3. Ten x Rose + things you said after you kissed me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Ten x Rose  
> Prompt: things you said after you kissed me  
> Rating: all ages

Rose pulled back from the kiss to catch her breath.

“This okay?” The Doctor asked softly. One of his hands came up to cup her jaw, thumb brushing softly over her cheek.

“Yeah. Definitely,” Rose said, nodding. She carded her fingers through his hair and he shivered.

“Can I kiss you again, then?”

She smiled, nudging his nose with hers. “I was thinking I could kiss you, if that’s alright with you.”

“I am not oppos-” He was cut off by Rose closing the distance between their lips.


	4. Tentoo x Rose + things you said in a hotel room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Tentoo x Rose  
> Prompt: things you said in a hotel room  
> Rating: all ages

Rose knocks softly on the Doctor’s door, hoping he is awake still. Jackie had insisted on getting everyone their own rooms when they’d stumbled into the tiny hotel near Dårlig Ulv-Stranden. It had been fifteen minutes since everyone had disappeared behind closed doors and Rose can’t stay on her own any longer, not when he’s so close.

The door opens almost as soon as she finishes knocking.

“Can I come in?” she asks when he doesn’t say anything.

The Doctor nods and steps back to let her in. The door swings shut on its own with a soft snick.

“Are you alright?” he asks, brows drawing together in worry.

“Yeah, fine. I just… can’t settle.”

He lets out a breath, face relaxing. “Yeah, me too.”

She steps closer and reaches out to take his hand. “It’s weird being back here,” she says.

“In this universe? I don’t think you were planning on coming back.” His voice is carefully neutral.

“I wasn’t, but I’m glad I don’t have to leave my family behind.” She looks at him with a mischevious twinkle in her eye. “Besides, this universe has some perks. Wait until you read their version of the Harry Potter books.”

“They’re different?”

She nods. “It feels blasphemous to say I like these ones better but it’s true.”

“I’ll withhold judgement for now,” he says.

“And for the record, I really just meant that it was weird to be back in this hotel,” she says. “Really never thought I’d be here again.”

“This is where you stayed after…” he trails off when she nods, not meeting his eyes.

He pulls her into a hug. “I’m sorry you have to be back here again, Rose.”

She nuzzles into his chest, letting the sound of his single heartbeat steady her. “You’re here this time, though. That makes all the difference.”

“Do you want to stay here tonight?”

Rose nods. “I’ve spent so much time trying to find you, I don’t want to let you out of my sight quite yet.”

“I’m so glad you found me,” he whispers.

She looks up at him, eyes shining. “Me too. I love you.”

“I love you, Rose Tyler.”

He leans down and kisses her, soft and slow and sweet – a promise for their new beginning together.


End file.
